The book of Bleach fairytales
by ayshariham
Summary: Read them before you go to sleep xD Various pairings
1. The Aladdin version P1

_This is the first of, what I hope will be, a series of Bleach Fairytales I wanna write. If you have any requests, ideas, prompts etc. for a certain story, PM me =)_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far, far away nameless village, there lived a boy named Ichigo. He was a worthless, lazy, careless fellow, and his poor mother was so distressed, she died of shame. He lived with his father, who was just as foolish as him. They were poor, and just made enough to pass the days.

That was until they met the evil merchant. He chanced to see Ichigo lying under a tree, flinging around an orange plushie, and decided the boy would make a useful tool. Pulling his hat down to cover his eyes, he approached Ichigo.

"My dear boy, are you the son of Kurosaki?" he asked.

Ichigo looked surprised, and nodded, whereupon the merchant introduced himself.

"My name is Urahara" he said, "I'm your mother's brother. Don't be surprised, I haven't come to this village for 40 years. Come with me, I have to give you the treasure entrusted to you by your great-great-great-great grandfather."

Ichigo gave up trying to figure out how far behind the line went, and followed the merchant. It was not like he had anything better to do. (He would have preferred to spar, but most of the gangs were in the hospital, getting their broken bones treated.)

They traveled for a night and a day and another night, till they reached a tacky looking shop. On entering, Urahara led him to the basement, which led to a huge ground. He pointed to a hole in the ground, and asked Ichigo to climb down.

"You'll find a shiny stone in there" he said, smiling, "Bring it up."

Ichigo peered into the dark abyss, and jumped in. When he reached the bottom, he saw the stone Urahara spoke about, and called out to the merchant to haul him up.

Urahara wanted the stone before he would pull Ichigo up, and they bickered for a bit, until Urahara lost his temper and went away.

Now the stone the merchant wanted was called the Hougyoku, and had magical properties. Luckily for Ichigo,(for otherwise he would have been trapped in the hole for eternity), he accidentally rubbed the stone, setting free the genies which lived in the stone.

There were eight of them, and they tumbled out with an odd mix of quarrelling and giggling. Their leader seemed to be a blond guy, who identified himself as Hirako, (though there was a midget who seemed to be demanding attention, judging from the way she was practically throwing herself in their faces.)

"We're the Vaizards", Hirako said, "We have the power to grant your wishes. What would you like us to do?"

And so, Ichigo wished himself out of the hole (partly because he wanted to go home, and partly because it was getting a little cramped in there). He set out on the return journey, but got lost and wound up in the capital city. Here, he strolled the streets aimlessly, looking at the stalls. His attention was soon captured by a procession in the lanes. A palanquin, shaped like a rabbit, was in the midst of it, surrounded by several guards. It was the Princess Rukia, a woman of unrivalled beauty, who was seated within. As it passed Ichigo, he chanced to see a glimpse of the princess's face, and obviously, he fell in love at first sight.

That night, he was haunted by the pretty face, its gorgeous eyes, the lush lips, and thus, the next day he decided to ask the King for her hand in marriage. He used up a wish to dress himself up like a Prince, and set off towards the royal palace.

But that, my dears, is the next chapter of the story.


	2. The Aladdin version P2

King Byakuya was in a fix. His sister, the Princess, was coming of age, but had not chosen a suitor yet. He himself hadn't liked any of them, they were all spineless cowards, unworthy of her hand, and he wished a nobleman would appear soon.

When Ichigo appeared in court, looking every bit like a prince, he found the young man very promising. He had the looks, the wealth, and seemed to be well-mannered and ambitious. True, he had spiky orange hair, but Byakuya didn't think it was fair to judge people by their looks. If the Princess liked him…

His advisor, however, was set dead against the marriage. (The advisor was really Urahara, the evil merchant who had tricked Ichigo, and who had recognized him and realized that Ichigo must have used the stone). He persuaded the king to wait for a week before he gave permission for Ichigo to marry Rukia.

* * *

That night, Ichigo snuck up to the castle's terrace, carrying a white, fluffy rabbit. The Princess stood at one end of the terrace, looking mournfully at the moon, wishing to be free. She loved her brother, and loved the palace, but often wanted to have a taste of freedom, flying through the clouds, not held back by anything.

Ichigo's head suddenly popping up from nowhere surprised her and she turned to retreat to her chambers, when she saw the rabbit in his arms. In any other situation, she would have left without another glance (for she was pure and noble, and wished to remain that way), but how was she to walk away from the adorable fluff he carried? One thing led to another, and they spent the entire night talking. Rukia found the "prince" charming and was very intrigued by his relaxed, "who-cares" attitude. (Besides, he had brought her the rabbit as a gift.) The Princess went back to her chambers at dawn, and spent the rest of the day in a daze, her thoughts devoted to the Prince and her new pet rabbit. Ichigo returned to his bedroom and slept soundly.

* * *

What Ichigo didn't realise was that the evil merchant/advisor had managed to steal the Hoygyoku from Ichigo's quarters during the night, and was now another step closer to his goal. He wished to marry the Princess and become King himself, and the genies had no choice but to obey his command.

The next morning, Ichigo was flabbergasted to find out that the Princess was getting married to the advisor. When he finally found his stone missing, the pieces fell into place, and he flew into a rage, promising himself that he would make the Princess his.

* * *

That evening, he stormed into the advisor's chambers, and demanded him to a fight for the princess. Urahara merely grinned and held up the stone between his fingers.

"You have no chance of winning, while I have this power. If you would please pass me one of those swords hanging behind you…?",he said, pointing behind Ichigo.

"I only have to win, right?", replied Ichigo as he swept up the swords, and throwing one of them towards Urahara, rushed at him. A terrific clanging ensued, resounding throughout the castle. (King Byakuya woke up wondering if his suits of armour were walking around.) Ichigo somehow managed to overpower Urahara, and pinned him to the wall using his sword. Not to be outdone, Urahara rubbed the stone, commanding the genies. "I wish to become a Vaizard myself", he cried, well-aware of the inhuman strength the Vaizards possessed.

Sadly for him, he forgot that genies were always trapped in their lamps, I mean, stones, until their master set them free. He disappeared with the other genies into the stone, and the Hyougyoku dropped silently to the carpet.

When the mess at the chambers was cleaned up, (and Ichigo had taken a shower), the king heard the truth about his advisor and the stone from Ichigo. He was loath to hand over the Princess to a common villager, but after taking into account Ichigo's bravery and the pleading eyes of his beloved sister, he gave in. The marriage was splendid, and the city rejoiced at the arrival of their king-to-be.

* * *

A few nights later, as Ichigo and Rukia were taking a stroll through the park, she mentioned her secret wish to be free for a day, leaving behind the cares of daily life. Ichigo immediately pulled out the Hyougouku and commanded the Vaizards to obey Rukia's request.

"Free? You aren't chained to a stone like us, are you? What more do you want?" said the midget rudely, kicking some stones.

"I have a couple of smutty books. Would that help?" said another genie

"D'you want to be a bird?", "I could find some feathers", the others pitched in their ideas.

"Oh, that gives me an idea. I think I have the perfect thing" said Hirako, disappearing for a few minutes.

He finally came back with a wing. When Ichigo put it on, he found that he could fly. Thanking the Vaizards, he swept up Rukia in his other arm, and soared towards the sky.

"Why do I feel like we're being cheated out of a carpet?" asked Rukia, as they flew away into the blinding sunlight.

_The End._


	3. The Lil Red Riding Hood Version

Hitsugaya sighed and picked up the basket. The strong smell of the fish wafted through and he wrinkled his nose. Why did _he_ have to do this?

He looked around for Matsumoto. That drunk woman was always draped around any clean sofa or bed she could find. It was surprising to know she had managed to prepare the basket for Hitsugaya to deliver. Just as he was about to leave the house, her voice called out from under a pile of blankets, magazines and a loose curler.

"It's cold out there! Don't forget to take your hood."

Hitsugaya stared at the red hood on the peg distastefully. Why'd she have to get a red one? What had happened to the cooler colours like blue and green?

"It's a very nice colour" she called out, as if reading his mind. "You look very cute-"

Hitsugaya slammed the door before she could finish her sentence. He wanted to get this visit to the old man over with.

* * *

He was thankful for the cloak though; it kept him warm as he trudged through the forest, frozen twigs crunching under his shoes. He would have enjoyed the walk to the hut, except the smell of the fish was bothering him.

A sudden noise behind some bushes alerted his attention. He paused, and wondered if he should call out. _Animals couldn't talk back after all…_

When he decided it was safer to walk on, a voice spoke out from behind.

"Is that fish you are carrying?"

Hitsugaya turned towards the bushes, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "Show yourself!" he commanded.

Someone moved slightly in the bushes beyond. "Let's pretend I didn't hear that so I can continue sitting in the comfort of the shadows here. Tell me, Lil Red Riding Hood, tell me more about the fish. Are you carrying a specific breed? Perhaps, koi fish?" came the smooth reply.

Hitsugaya was taken aback at the nickname. _The nerve this person had to call him that_… He would have preferred to stay and fight, but he had to get a move on, the old man was waiting.

"Tell me your name!" he called out, "I'm a lil busy now, but if I ever meet you again, I'd like to knock you around a little…"

"They call me the Big Bad Byakuya" the answer sounded from the bushes. "And we might meet sooner than you think, _Lil_ Red Riding Hood."

Silence followed the words, and Hitsugaya correctly assumed he was alone. Little did he know the evil plan Byakuya was concocting. He set off down the well trodden-path, his thoughts once again on the weather. It was beautiful, the snow, the icicles, the frosty winds…it made him feel so alive, so energetic…_and it kept the fish from rotting…_

* * *

When he finally reached the old man's hut 15 minutes later, the first thing he noticed was a new addition in the front garden. It was a large pink sphere, standing conspicuously next to the hut. He wondered if it was candy, the old man seemed to like storing candy, even though he never ate it. He knocked on the front door and waited.

"Come in!" came the weak sounding reply.

The old man, Ukitake, was more or less bedridden due to an unknown illness. He always looked forward to these visits, when Hitsugaya brought him little gifts, like marbles or deer antlers.

Hitsugaya creaked open the door slowly, and walked into the bedroom. Sure enough, the old man lay beneath the 75 blankets, piled up to keep him warm. But when Hitsugaya drew closer, he thought something looked oddly out of place.

"Old man, Old man" he began, "Why do you have such black hair? It was gray the last time I saw you"

"All the better to…look good for you, my dear. I dyed it.", came the wheezing reply from the blankets.

_Why did something feel wrong_, thought Hitsugaya, _as he stared at the white fur on the old man's face._

"Old man, Old man," he said, "Why do you have such big, floppy ears?"

"All the better to hear you with my dear."

_They looked kinda cute_, thought Hitsugaya.

"Old man, Old man" he asked, "Why do you have such a pink nose?"

"All the better to SMELL OUT THE FISH WITH" cried out Byakuya, throwing aside the blankets to make a swipe at the basket.

Hitsugaya gasped and leapt back. "YOU!" he gasped, "**The Big Bad Byakuya**…_**bunny**_**?**"

Byakuya straightened his costume and cleared his throat. "I asked my sister to find me a wolf costume, but this is all she had…"

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, Hitsugaya wondering if it would be too rude to burst out laughing, and Byakuya thinking about the best way to extract the fish basket from the kid.

A sudden crash from the roof startled them both, and they jumped away in the nick of time as part of the roof came crashing down.

"FEAR NOT! The great Yoruichi is here to help" cried out the woman, as she landed neatly on the bed.

"Who said we needed your help?" said Hitsugaya, making a face. "Byakuya! Where is the old guy?"

Byakuya smirked slightly. "Senbonzakura is taking care of him…"

Hitsugaya gasped again, and ran for the door. "Then that pink thing I saw…"

* * *

When they had finally gotten poor Ukitake back into the hut, Hitsugaya glared at Byakuya.

"Why's the fish so important to you?"

Byakuya looked slightly embarrassed as he replied, "Some koi fish were stolen from my pond a few days back. I only came to retrieve them."

Hitsugaya looked pained. _That Matsumoto, why'd she always try to take the easy way out…_

"Fine, then…Take them. They're already dead though. Pretty smelly too…"

A small burp caused them all to look under the table. A black cat sat next to the basket, licking its paw.

"Who said I came here to rescue you?" it said, "I smelt the fish".

* * *

_Let me know what you thought of it xD _

_I might do Beauty & the Beast next…or maybe Snow-White. 3_


End file.
